To treat flexion and extension contractures, spring-biased splint units have been developed to provide a force across a body joint. These splint devices provide tension that operates in opposition to a flexion or extension contracture and thereby not only provide support in instances where muscular weakness exists, but also enhance rehabilitation. Generally, treatment involves lengthening short muscles and reducing soft tissue contracture caused by various pathologies that result in joint movement limitations. In one example, two struts are pivotally interconnected, and include a spring bias unit therebetween to apply an adjustable force at the pivot point of the interconnected struts.
For helpful background information, U.S. Pat. No. 5,658,241 to DeHarde includes a prior teaching, generally, of torsional power units, multi-functional dynamic splints, spring bias adjustment mechanisms, range of motion limiters, and early bi-directional functionality. DeHarde, U.S. Pat. No. 5,658,241, is incorporated herein by reference for its helpful detailed description of the various assembly components, their interaction and functionality, all providing a better appreciation and background for the present invention. More particularly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,658,241, teaches a dynamic splint using a bi-directional torsional power unit fastened between first and second struts to selectively deliver force opposing either extension or flexion. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,658,241, the power unit is mounted about a hinge pin and can be rotated about the hinge pin between two positions. In a first position, the power unit is locked relative to the first strut and the torsion spring opposes relative movement of the second strut in a first direction. Rotated about the hinge pin to a second position, the power unit is locked relative to the second strut. In this second position, the torsion spring opposes movement of the first strut relative to the second strut, providing torsion in an opposite direction from that of the first position.